


only thing you're feeling

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: "He's the biggest player." / "That's putting it nicely."Or where Jughead tries his best to not show any weakness, but it's difficult.





	only thing you're feeling

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a few concepts about Riverdale that will make you disagree, and I understand. It could be considered AU if you don't think it swings with the TV series, but we all have different points of view.
> 
> This took me so long to write, but I think it's good now.

jughead's used to it. the teasing, the hitting—the rumours of him being a poor kid raised off the wrong tracks; that he's going to grow up surrounded with drugs and alcohol.

maybe it's half true.

ever since he started going to school in elementary, nobody would hang out with him, until betty and archie came. they're the only people that stick up for jughead, and it's kind of worth it through the bullying.

but jughead learns that he has to protect himself. nobody will always be there to help, and he learns it the hard way growing up.

-

it's in the boy's locker room.

jughead hates gym with a passion, mainly because he's stuck with football jocks. there's lots of goofing off, and jughead sometimes sees more than he wants to. he mostly survives with the help of archie, but being the only unathletic person pretty much sucks.

jughead could get off with not changing into his gym clothes until coach clayton demanded everyone to change and take showers after a gym stench spread throughout the whole school and a teacher complained about it.

it's not like jughead is that self-conscious, but the whole undressing is totally something he does not want to be a part of. he doesn't sweat in gym, not even trying, so he can skip showering but pretend by wetting his hair.

as he's hastily dressing himself, ready to escape the smelly prison, there's laughter sounding behind him and he almost flinches.

chuck and his friends (well, more like cronies) flock around him like predators.

jughead turns around slowly, glancing at the exit that's so close. he doesn't dare look any of them in the eye.

"you think you're so important?" chuck sneers, knocking jughead against a locker. he's wearing only a towel around his waist, as usual. being conceited, he probably wants to show off muscle or whatever.

jughead hisses at the sudden pain, rubbing the back of his head. "what's your problem?"

"you. i don't get why you're even here, when you clearly belong on the streets. you annoy me."

"feeling is mutual."

"did i say you could speak?"

jughead scoffs, but secretly feels afraid. it's a simple rule not to mess with chuck and his group - they hate being seen weak.

"you can't even kick a ball properly. are you, like, a fag or something?"

"no."

"really? your stupid hat says otherwise. i bet you like archie. that's why you always follow him around like a dog."

"i don't." jughead's half pissed and half worried. chuck has that smirk; one reserved for mischief and causing trouble which is pretty much seen all the time. automatically, he squeezes his eyes shut when chuck leans in, their faces close. he can smell cologne, which burns his nose.

surprisingly, chuck doesn't do anything but wink, then turn away.

without even hesitating, jughead runs away.

-

nighttime, in the town of riverdale, looks both beautiful and ruined. the sky is a midnight blue, stars twinkling. however, despite the body of clear water and abundance of trees, the fresh scent of air - things don't seem right. jughead can't place it exactly. in the town of riverdale, people know each other. but as much as familiarity is comforting, trust isn't that easy.

although it's not a ghost town, given the population, jughead thinks the concept, in a way, can relate. more like the town itself is isolated from the world, citizens cooped in their homes and cold to visitors. people never leave riverdale, and there's a good reason - parents who already live in riverdale and their parents before that carry the mark of what they call _home_. there's old traditions in town, change not welcome.

jughead himself finds it difficult to go along with something new. there's potentially many mysteries in town, and mainly he's curious of the blossoms. along with being extremely wealthy, the family doesn't hide the act of being superior to everyone else.

everyone has a story. the question is if it's worthy enough to know.

jughead pauses, feeling the presence of someone. there's a chill running down his spine, ears straining to find out any more clues. _eyes_. he can feel then looking at his back, almost a predatory gaze.

wondering how to react, the teenager looks around but doesn't say anything.

out from the trees, a boy walks to him, almost in an intimidating stride.

 _chuck clayton_.

jughead rolls his eyes in disgust. he especially wonders which parent will call their son  _chuck_. maybe that explains why the boy has a weird attitude. of course, he shouldn't be the one to judge about names.

"why are you out here?" chuck asks, starting a normal conversation. as if he totally wasn't spying on jughead.

"no reason." truthfully, jughead can't sleep at all. when he went home earlier, he sees his father passed out on the couch, a empty bottle settled on the ground. 

"earlier today. i believe you made a... mistake."

"what's that?" jughead notes how chuck's lips curve into a scowl.

"talking back to me earlier today. don't appreciate that, especially in front of my boys and me."

"sorry that i made you look weak in front of your 'boys'. it must be hard for you to have some sense of humility."

chuck - well, chuckles - moving too close to jughead's liking. "do you know how easy i can make your life miserable?"

"it already is, so your job is kind of pointless." there's some sort of twist in jughead's gut. he's goading the school bully, which is obviously nof going to end well. 

"your friends are not here. bet you'll regret that tonight." 

and suddenly, before jughead gets the instinct to run, there's hands dragging him to a nearby tree, one over his mouth and the other against his waist.

jughead puts up a fight, at least get the upper hand - but going against a jock who must be put on steroids, it's difficult.

" _if you speak i swear i will kill_ _you_."

the words alone make his blood run cold. there's complete seriousness in the sentence. jughead considers it at first - _does he want to die?_ but not just yet. he still wants to be alive; still uncover truth and be satisfied with everything he's done.

there's hands trailing down his body, to a dangerous territory.

jughead tenses, hot breath hitting his skin and his pants being drawn down. _fuck_. _what is happening?_

it goes by too fast, being in one place then to another.  then there's that sharp sting; one that almost has jughead crying out and hands clenching on instinct.

he's trying not to cry - mostly biting his lip hard and thinking desperately of anything else. he won't show weakness in front of _HIM_ ; in front of an idiotic people who is important only by throwing a ball around.

but, oh god, it hurts so fucking much. his legs won't stop shaking. his stomach is twisting with sickness, but mind angry and wishing it'll just stop.

_stopstopstop_

_please let it be over_

_please_

_stop._

it finally does.

when jughead's alone, he cries. 


End file.
